


The Masses

by Maybeacat



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, poisonous plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 17:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybeacat/pseuds/Maybeacat
Summary: When you teach a naughty boy about a poisonous plant





	The Masses

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter to a series

Alfred looked at his brother with tired eyes, "Come on Alfred we're almost there." Matthew said with an excited look on his face,Alfred can't deny his brother when he gets that familiar sparkle in his eye.

"Ok,I'm coming I'm coming." Alfred said before yawning and trying to keep up the pace with his twin brother,honestly and people thought he was the rowdiest of the two of them.

They ran through the trees in the forest(Alfred getting his clothes dirty in the process,he quietly hoped Arthur wouldn't give him a spanking for that)into a opening with a village of dark black berries.Alfred gulped he suddenly felt rather thirsty for the juice of those jet black berries but quickly pushed the thought aside.

Matthew cautiously walked to the berries, "Gosh they look so yummy,to bad we can't eat them or touch them."

His eyes sparkled with amusement before he pulled out a notebook and started scribbling something down.Alfred stared at the berries for a while before looking at Matthew, "What where these called again?" he asked curiously

"Pokeweeds." Matthew said still writing on the paper

Alfred looked at the Pokeweeds before looking at Matthew again "And why did you bring me here again? I could be reading stories with Arthur right now."

Matthew give Alfred a 'how dare you ask that question it should be obvious' look before sighing once realizing Alfred was to oblivious to get that look, "I brought you here so I wouldn't accidentally touch/eat any of the berries."

"Sure 'accidentally ' " Alfred said rolling his eyes

Matthew simply ignored him and began snapping pictures of the berries

_____________________________________

A few hours later and the twins came tumbling out of the forest

Matthew had a very pleased look on his face while Alfred had boredom become one with his face, " That was so boooring Mattie, staring at paint dry is more funner than that. " 

Matthew looked at him with a dark scowl, " Just Because you don't like it Alfred doesn't mean it's boring,the world doesn't revolve around you. "

"Um,Of course it does I am the hero after all." Alfred then started to laugh loudly

Matthew sighed he really didn't feel like bringing up Alfred's stupid hero complex.

They continued all the way to Alfred's house

___________________________________________

Once they opened the door they were welcomed with a very irritated look

"So where exactly have you been?"

Matthew immediately did his fade away bullcrap while Alfred was left with a very irritated displeased look directed at him 

"Um...just playing at the park with Mattie."

Arthur arched an eyebrow before looking down at his clothes, "So you where at the park for hours with a person named 'Mattie' and somehow got your clothes completely torn and dirty."

Alfred started to sweat, "Um...that's because we were having so much fun...and I lost control of myself."he then started to laugh nervously before immediately stopping when he saw Arthur's intense glare.He blushed before looking away.

Arthur sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose he was way to tired to deal with this stuff this late at night," We will talk more about this tomorrow,but for now come inside it's freezing out there. "

Alfred quickly hurried inside(with Matthew following close behind him)

"I'll be in my bedroom if you need me,try not to run out without telling  
me,ok"Arthur said going upstairs

"Okey!" Alfred yelled up at him before turning towards a laughing Matthew who suddenly reappeared again, " What are you laughing about it's all your fault! "  
Matthew turned his laugh into sniffles before smiling

"I know that's what makes it even funnier."

Alfred gritted his teeth and wonder if he should just punch his twin in the face.Matthew must've caught on because he started to wave his hands around, "Hey I'm sorry ok,better?" Alfred sighed before smiling, " Yeah whatever ,anyway want to watch tv in my room before you have to go back to Francis? " Matthew nodded his head quickly before they both rushed upstairs.

____________________________

Matthew and Alfred were watching some cartoon when Alfred felt a question tugging at his mind, "Um.…Mattie about those berries we saw earlier….."

" Mmhmm? " Matthew said not looking away from the images flashing on the television

"I kinda want to know.…what their side effects are"

Matthew gave Alfred a skeptical look trying to read his brother's face before giving him an excited look once realizing he really wanted to know. 

Matthew immediately pulled out his notebook "Well.…Pokeweed can cause nausea, vomiting, cramping, stomach pain, diarrhea, low blood pressure, difficulty controlling urination thirst and other things...why planing on poisoning someone?"

Alfred face went bloodshot red with the assumption, "W-what,why would yo-"  
Matthew quickly cut in laughing loudly, "Just kidding Al,you don't have to take it so seriously." He continued laughing. Alfred was wondering if he should just punch him after all(his brother was so mean when he wanted to be). 

_________________________________

Matthew (with a freshly bruised face) smiled brightly at Alfred outside his room door, "Well I have to be going now,play with you next week." Alfred gave him an irritated look, " Yeah whatever,just leave before I kick you out myself,and be quiet when leaving I don't want Arthur to think I'm leaving without his permission again. " yeah he didn't want Arthur to make his punishment even worse.The Canadian boy nodded before skipping happily down the stairs.

Alfred thought that Matthew was incoherent because when he closed the door he closed it as loud as he possibly could,So loud Alfred believed people heard him the next block over.Alfred gritted his teeth, his brother was such a butthole. 

The blue eyed boy froze when he heard footsteps from across the hall come running towards his room.The maker of the sounds slammed opened his door

"Fu- oh, you're still here Alfred." Arthur had a weird expression as he looked around Alfred's room, "Excuse me." The Brit said before leaving the room. Alfred heard footsteps going down stairs and an opening of a door( he assumed it was the front door)and a bit of faint rustling before Arthur came back up, "Heh,I suppose I'm hearing things…. "He quickly looked around Alfred's room again before looking at Alfred with a slight panicked look," Well, good night Alfred,if you see ANYTHING out of the ordinary please tell me. " and with that he left the room.

Alfred sighed before laying in his bed his mind traveling to the deepest unknown

__________________________________ 

Alfred tip toed through the hallway,he couldn't sleep not with a thought persistent in his mind. He pressed his ears on Arthur's door and heard quiet snores he smiled,his plan is a go.

Alfred looked down the dark hallway,was it always so scary looking before?He gulped going down quietly as to not wake Arthur freezing at every creak he made.Once at the bottom he grabbed his jacket before quietly opening the door and leaving with a soft click.

_______________________________

"I'm pretty sure it was this way.…or maybe it was this way?" The blue eyed boy had been out stumbling through the forest with his flashlight for a while now, yet he couldn't find what he was looking for,'They need a GPS for this kinda stuff' he thought quietly to himself.He accidentally tripped on a branch laying around and bumped his head on a tree.

"Ow!"Alfred said rubbing the bump on his head, maybe he should just go home and try to sleep.He got up then realization hit him like a bus.He didn't know how to get back.

" ... "

he started to feel a sickness in his stomach and tears at the brim of his eyes,he thought back to all those missing posters Arthur tried to distract him from on multiple occasions even though he could still see them at the corner of his eye.He felt anxiety built up in him,most of those children are never found again.  
Why did he think it was a good idea to go out into the forest anyway?was it the sense of adventure?Or that he was such a hot head he couldn't listen to his own conscience when it was telling him this was a terrible idea?Alfred didn't know but he did know that he felt like he was going to throw up,tears now falling from his face He was so busy thinking he didn't realize he was walking,walking turning slightly into jogging,jogging turning quickly into running.

He felt tired after a while and sat on the ground, he felt terrible it was like every nightmare he ever had.Maybe this was karma from when he drew lewd pictures on Mattie's face,or when he threw away Arthur's terrible cooking,or maybe when he humped Mattie's teddy bear and not tell him,or when he ate all of Mattie's crayons that one time...actually Alfred did a lot of bad things to his brother, no wonder he's so messed up in the head.

Alfred decided after a few moments of crying(very manly tears)he should at least try to see were he was.He picked up his flashlight turning it on and looking around,that's when he saw it.

He let out a gasped before running towards the berries that got him in this mess in the first place.At least he will accomplish something before he withers away.He pulled out his thick gloves(ones he got on his birthday from a boy named Ivan a long time ago) and put them on walking as cautiously as Matthew did earlier that day.He grabbed a few putting them into a napkin in his pouch.Once he thought it was enough he got up and but on a determined face,there was no way he was backing out now,no he was the hero and heroes don't sit around and wait for action.

He zipped up the pouch and wiped the tears from his eyes,'time for plan B "Get The Heck Outta Here" '.

And off ran Alfred

__________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case of any questions
> 
> Arthur is 16
> 
> Alfred is 12
> 
> Matthew is 12
> 
> Backstory:  
Matthew and Alfred were separated at birth given to different families and didn't know they were related to each other until they turned 8


End file.
